The Missing Link
by Artemis91
Summary: PostHBP! Harry and the group are forced to work with Draco to find the horcruxes by none other than............ I suck at summaries so please just read to find out the storyline


The Missing link

After running away from Hogwarts, Snape grabbed hold of Draco's arm firmly and apparated into a dark cave. "Sir…are you sure that Professor. Dumbeldore is alright" Draco looked up inquiringly at his potion's master but his reply was just a cold stare. Though Snape seemed calm on the exterior he was quite nervous wondering if everything had gone to plan or was Dumbeldore really hurt. He had not agreed with the plan from the begging because he knew something would go wrong. Six months ago, Dumbeldore had confronted him and asked for a favor. He wanted Snape to arrange a death-eater attack at Hogwarts and make sure that it seemed like Dumbeldore was dead. This proved to be quite a challenge as Voldemort was not to keen on attacking Hogwarts just yet becausehe had not gained enough powers. But months of urging from one of his trusted death-eaters did the trick. Convincing Draco to join the good side thoughwas not much of task as the boy was ready to surrender at anytime. Snape was now quietlyfidgeting with his hands as he considered the possibility of what could have happened to Dumbeldore. According to the plan, Snape who was quite accomplished at unspoken magic would shout out the killing curse while envisioning a simple curse that would knock out Dumbeldore for an hour or so but the risks were very high. Draco stared at his usually calm potion's master as he paced back and forth on the cave floor. "Severus……calm down, I am here" boomed a voice suddenly from deep inside the cave. Snape turned so fast that Draco thought he would break his neck. Slowly emerging from the inside of the cave was Professor Dumbeldore. Draco had a new found respect for the man since he had sawhow detailed and smart the plan was. "Professor, are you hurt?' exclaimed Snape instantly rushing to Dumbeldore's side examining him with a sharp look. "There…..there Severus, I am fine. Shall we proceed with the rest of the plan now?" said Dumbeldore popping in a lemon drop after offering it to Snape and Draco. "If you are sure that you are fine that we might as well" Snape muttered in a tone that was barely audible. Dumbeldore knew how much it had killed Snape inside to carry out the plan. Though not many knew this, Dumbeldore had been like a father Snape never had. He decided to let Snape be at the moment knowing he would beback to normalafter a moment of solitary. Fawkes was summoned by Dumbeldore and instructed to bring Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville and Luna to him. As soon as Harry spotted Snape he threw himself on him using his fists instead of his wand. He continued until Dumbeldore stepped out of the shadows providing a clear view of him. Harry instantly stopped his mindless bantering and gaped at Dumbeldore. The others too gaped open-mouthed at him, they knew Dumbeldore was powerful but to come back from the dead was impossible. "Aha…..I see I've gained your attention. Now if you would settle down, I would be pleased to explain your questions" Dumbeldore said conjuring up eight comfortable looking chairs. As the other settled down, Dumbeldore explained the plan including Snape and Draco's parts in it. Everyone present looked like they understood what Snape had gone through and nodded appreciatively at his direction. To their surprise and Draco's dismay, he nodded in return. "Sir, I understand it now and do not blame Professor Snape anymore but I cannot promise you that I would be good towards Malfoy" Harry said glancing at Draco. "Nor do I expect it, Harry. The reason I've called you'll here today is to tell you the reason this plan was put into motion. As you know Voldemort has seven horcruxes (Harry has told Neville and Luna about it also, with Dumbeldore's approval in this story) while one is inside ofhim, the other six are somewhere out there. Harry has destroyed one during his second year and I've destroyed one earlier this year so there are four more left. According to this plan, Voldemort will be cockier, positive that I'm gone forever and there would be now way you would find out about the horcruxes and this would provide as an advatage to us.Unknown to him Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Draco would be in charge of locating this missing horcruxes and destroy them while Mr. Longbottom would experiment the magical values of plants and Professor Snape would be working with potions." He finished, popping in another lemon drop giving the others a moment to fully comprehend what he had said. Neville beamed at being trusted with something so important but Harry and the others look positively miserable and Dumbeldore could guess why. "Now….now Harry, Draco is an asset that you might fine useful at the most inconvenient times. I insist that you take him with you on this trip" Dumbeldore said his eyes twinkling. After much thought Harry finally agreed but insisted that they would attend Bill's wedding before starting on their journey which was exactly what Dumbeldore had in mind. Harry was quite confused he did not understand why Dumbeldore did not tell him about the plan earlier this year but knowing Dumbeldore theremightbe good excuse. He was also mad at being teamed up with Malfoy especially since he still insisted on calling Harryas Potty, Ron and Ginny as Weasel and Weaselette while he called Luna a freak and Hermione a mud blood. Soon the other s were ready for bed.Snape was to escort the lot to the Weasleys and they would start their journey after the wedding. "Move over mudblood, I do not want you to dirty my pure skin" Draco said glaring at Hermione. They were sharing a broomstick, just like the others were. Ron was at the front with Luna while Harry was in the middle safely with Ginny and Hermione was at the back with Draco while Professor Snape was behind them. Hermione silentlycursed her unlucky stars as Draco began to gain speed, she did not want to hold on to him but she was so afraid of falling. "Granger…..you can hold on to me if you want" Draco said softly. "ThanksMalfoy" she said grabbing on to him for dear life. Draco did not what made him do that but he could feel the fear emitting from Hermione, he knew she could not ride a broom but it was quite obvious that she was also afraid of heights. He thought the least he could do to ease a nerves were let her hold on to him for support. 'It feels so good to have her wrapped around me like that'thought Draco as he envisioned her hazelnut colored eyes staring at him but he suddenly fell everything slowly black out. "Malfoy………Malfoy! Where the hell are you going?" Hermione shouted as he moved away from the others but Draco seemed to be in some sort of trance.

**A/N: Hey this is my first fan fiction so please be kind and review. I shall only continue if I know that it's worth it. Please and thank you!**


End file.
